La historia Cute/Audiciones
Audiciones para mi primera novela.Os dejo la Ficha de ejemplo. ¡QUIEN NO LO COMPLETE ENTERA SU FICHA,LA BORRARÉ! Ejemplo: Nombre:Sophie Sprite: Archivo:Maya_Pt.png Personalidad: Es muy activa,buena luchadora y amable Pokémon: A ser Posible Cute.Ejemplo: Archivo:Minccino_NB.gif Firma: La unica estrella rosa [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Leafeon|'del universo está firmando']] 15:06 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Reservado a Pepeazul Nombre:Rayan Archivo:León_Pt.png Personalidad: Es muy amable y simpático. Pokémon:Archivo:Lopunny_NB.gif Firma: Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 17:35 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Mio! Nombre: Alex Spirite:Archivo:Black_NB.png Personalidad: Loco y divertido Pokemon:Archivo:Glaceon_NB_brillante.gif Firma:--Alivo 15:13 7 feb 2011 (UTC)Alivo--Alivo 15:13 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Reservado a Megaminon Nombre: Kurode/kuro Sprite: Archivo:M_By_mega.png Personalidad:Es muy amable y le encanta leer y dibujar anime. Quiere mucho a los pokemon y es un criador pokemon de 5 estrellas.A veces puede parecer una persona rara pero en realidad no lo es. Pokémon: Archivo:Togekiss_NB.gif Firma: Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 17:44 7 feb 2011 (UTC) yop Nombre:Yenthami (ami) Sprite: Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png Personalidad: Es muy activa,simpatica y dice las cosas a la ligera Pokémon: Archivo:Vaporeon_NB_brillante.gif Firma:--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 15:17 7 feb 2011 (UTC) You Nombre: Paula Sprite:Archivo:Paula_nueva_temporada.png Personalidad:Es orgullosa, un poco solitaria y fría pero muy cariñosa con los pokémon Pokémon:(¡rayos!) Archivo:Emonga_NB.png Firma: ----·.•°•►¡Flying letters for you!◄•°•.· 17:50 7 feb 2011 (UTC)Acelfcolori Me! Nombre: Rebecca Sprite: Archivo:White NB.png Personalidad: Dulce, inocente y un poco ingenua. Aunque tienes sus momentos de loca y aventurera Pokémon: Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Firma:[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'''Tell me something I don't know]] 18:42 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Road Sprite: Archivo:Aura_E.png Personalidad: Amable, nunca se rinde y alegre, aunque a veces es algo seria. Pokémon: Archivo:Beautifly_NB.gif Firma: Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 20:45 7 feb 2011 (UTC) yo Sprite: Archivo:Barbara.png Personalidad: simpatica, no duda en ayudar a sus amigos, amable, y dispuesta a todo Pokémon: Archivo:Gizamimi_Pichu.png Firma:--Usuario:Meganium1530 Me Nombre:Leo Sprite: Archivo:Leo_sprite_4.png Personalidad: Es muy raro,torpe,distraído,alegre y un poco desinteresado Pokémon: Archivo:Poochyena_NB.pngme parece cute :3 Firma: [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 22:13 7 feb 2011 (UTC) SuShi Nombre: SuShi (Si no se puede que sea: Cata) Sprite: Archivo:Cata_new_version.png Personalidad: Loca, a veces un poco histérica, amable, problemática, torpe y mandona (sólo con los que no le caen bien) Siempre le a gustado dibujar Pokémon: Archivo:Furret_NB.gif (:3) (·-·) (^_^) (*o*) que lindo Firma: Catalina_SuShi?...Mis mensajes aquí......Mi guardería ^_^... Alonso! Nombre:Alonso Sprite: Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png Personalidad:Amable ,bueno ,responsable ,divertido y juguetón Pokémon: Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.gif Firma:Dark Love 05:07 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Falto yo! (se puede aun ¿no?) Nombre:Kari Sprite: Archivo:lira OCPA.png Personalidad: alegre, amable y muy activa.Le gusta hacer a amigos y no hay que sacarla de quicio por que si eso pasa..¡explota de ira! Pokémon: Archivo:Chikorita_NB.png hembra Firma: --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 22:17 08 feb 2011 (UTC) yopity! =3 Nombre:Maca Sprite: Archivo:Maca sprite.png Personalidad: siempre alegre y muy amable. Siempre dibuja O.O Pokémon: Archivo:Glameow NB.gif Firma: -- Maca =3 dime lo quie quieras! nya! 20:04 9 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡¡Falto yo!! :O Nombre: José Sprite: [[Archivo:Bruno_RZ.png]] Personalidad: Amigable y amable. Si se enfada ará realidad sus ideas Psicopatas muajajajajajaja (?) En otras palabras... Tiene mal umor xD Pokémon: [[Archivo:Absol_OCPA.png]] Firma:¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 20:22 9 feb 2011 (UTC) El ultimo pero no el menos guay Nombre:Lion Sprite: Archivo:Lisandro(1).png Personalidad: Frio y no hace algo sin pensarlo 2 veces pero solo es amable con sus pokemon Pokémon:Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gif Firma:Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 12:04 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdon por llegar tarde Nombre: Shun Sprite: Archivo:Shun.png Personalidad: Es algo serio con los desconocidos y un poco tímido, pero luego al estar con sus amigos es extrovertido. Pokémon: Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif Firma: Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.png Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!!Archivo:Zorua_icon.png 17:40 5 abr 2011 (UTC)